One Way to Say I LOVE YOU
by luvinzanessa719
Summary: Miley had fallen in love with the perfect guy, Nick. They had each other for a long enough time, until he dies and leaves her devistated and lonely. Can she get over him and love somebody else or does she stay in her shell forever?
1. Introduction

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

_Life is precious. Life is short. I know I can say that hundred times and no one will actually listen, but it's true. Please actually listen to my story. Then, just then, will you might actually understand._

_I sit each day with a bit of sorry, but does it hold me back? No, not anymore. I have learned a lot in the last year or so. Do I wish I could have ended it on a good note? Yes, very so, but I can't change the past. If I could of I would have changed it a long time ago, but then I would have missed out of a major lesson. So once again please listen/read my story._

_To the Unknown Writer, I requite part of his words "…True Love never end, but saying Goodbye is another way to say I LOVE YOU."_

_--__Miley Cyrus__xoxo_

A/n: I will start the story before the death, to not get confused. Also, the story is in all of Miley's POV [Point of View] of the past.


	2. Three Years

One Way to Say** I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 1: Three Years**

A/N : Remember this is before the death. I am starting before the death. Also remember that it's Miley's POV.

"Life is precious, Life is short…"

Ever since I met him, Nick, everything then became about him. I couldn't stop thinking about him ever. I loved him. Was it possible to actually have love at first site? We met as two regular teenagers running around town, even though I kind of ran into him. When he said that he was fine and it was okay that I ran into him, I knew he was perfect. I know it sounds stupid, but it wasn't. Before I could let him leave, I grabbed his arm and wrote my number on his arm. He just smiled and then ran off. I was hoping so much that he would call me.

After going home and sitting by my cell phone for hours, he finally did. I tried not to sound so excited. He just softly asked if I was the girl he ran into earlier today, and I said yes without a pause. Since then everything has been perfect. I couldn't ask for my life to be any different…

* * *

It's been almost been three years since the first day that we met and it's still perfect. Only thing that kind of bugs me is that he wants us to find our own place to live, even though we are only sixteen.

"Baby, how about this place for our anniversary dinner?" He was looking online at restaurants for our anniversary, it was sweet, but he said before it was going to be a surprise for me.

"I'm not going to keep looking, you said it was a surprise."

"I know, but I want you to actually like this place. Plus, the restaurant is not the only surprise."

"Oh, so there's more than just a dinner." I walked over and sat on him lap, draping my arms around his neck and twirling some of him curly hair in between my fingers. I looked down at the computer screen and nodded, "Yes, this place looks good, just like the other three before it. Now just chose one. I don't care where we go."

"Miley, it's going to be our three year anniversary of being together, now don't you want that to be special?" Oh, he was trying to get his charm to set it, so I had to gave in.

"Okay, yes, but all that I need is actually you." I looked at him and tilted his head back to face me by pulling on his hair, "because I don't really need a fancy restaurant or a dress to make it special. I just need you."

"I see where you're coming from, but I want it to be special. So, I'm making you go to the fancy restaurant and wear that dress. Plus, if you say No…you will regret it." His threatening was horrible. He could never threat. He was just plainly horrible at it.

"Okay, okay." I patted on his chest and shacked my head, "I'll go to your fancy restaurant and wear the fancy dress on one condition." I put up one finger and shacked it in front of his face, his eyes were following it.

"What is that? I wear a monkey suit?" He started laughing and once I ran it through my mind, then I was laughing too.

"Okay, that makes two conditions. One, you were a monkey suit, and if you can't find one then wear your usual tuxes you wear." I shacked my hand for some dumb reason, maybe to look like my friend Emily, to make it look more dramatic. "Two, You come on time, not late." I went back to my one finger and started poking him in the middle of his chest.

"Okay, I promise. Pinky-sware?" He stuck out his pinky. We loved doing childish agreements and games. It always entertained us and that was just our personality. I stuck mine out and we pinky-swore/shacked on it. I got off his lap and went back to my book I was reading.

* * *

The next morning, I remember waking up the smell of Roses right next to my face. Oh, it was so sweet. I sat up in my bed and found '_I LOVE YOU_' written in rose petals across the other side of my bed. I even found a dozen Roses in a boutique on my pillow too. I think I even almost started to cry. It wasn't even our anniversary, which was in three days, and he just wanted to act romantic. I grabbed my phone from my bed side and texted '_I love it & I love you!_' over and over again until my screen told me to stop.

Five minutes later, he finally texted me back acting funny and quirky '_Whatever do you mean?_'. I just rambled to myself and texted him back at the same time saying '_The rose petals, boutique, OMG I just love you!!!_'. I got out of my bed and took a picture of it. I saved it and then put it as my wallpaper. I held the phone close to my chest and twirled around. He didn't text me back. I got ready for the day suspecting that he was going to be coming to my house, and I was right, he did. Once he stepped one foot into the house I tackled him with my hugs and kisses. He just hugged and kisses me back.

My dad was in the kitchen making a sandwich like usual, which it was embarrassing to be doing that in front of him, "Hey now, Miles, I don't need to be seeing that down here." I turned around and just smiled and nodded. Me and Nick started to walk upstairs until my dad said Nick's name. "Nick, somehow make her shut up. She has been dancing, singing, and showing off what you did this morning." Nick just laughed and I stuck out my tongue at my daddy. We continued to walk upstairs.

We talked for hours, we only walked back downstairs to get something to drink then we snuck back upstairs laughing which made my dad turnaround from watching TV. Nick surprised me by saying that my dad had helped him that morning by letting him in and helping him set it up. I kept kissing and hugging him. I couldn't stop myself, I was just in love like crazy.

* * *

Every morning from then I had woken up to something different until Friday morning. There was just a note. It said, '_Sorry I ran out of surprises for you to wake up too, but I'll make it up to you tonight. Love, Nick_'. I didn't mind that I didn't have a surprise waiting for me that morning, I was just excited to see the note and for the dinner that night.

Throughout the whole day I couldn't stay still, so I went for a walk, then I took a shower. After my shower I still couldn't sit still, it was so funny. I was making my dad laugh and I just told him to shut up. He silently laughed the rest of the day. I was texting my friend Mandy too, she was so excited for me. She couldn't believe it had been three years for Nick and I. After I ate something for lunch I read that book I had started about four days ago and forgot to go back to. I was actually a good book. I got so attached to it that I finished it. Then it was finally around five o'clock. I could finally get ready. I was so excited.

I curled my hair and lightly combed through it so then it wasn't curly Q's. To me, it seemed perfect just like everything. I finally did my make-up, not to light and not to heavy. Just perfect. I was saying that all night. The clock was ticking closer and closer to seven, but that had felt like forever. You know that feeling when you're focusing on the clock and everything seems to be in slow motion.

I finally decided to go. I was sick of sitting on my bed watching the clock tick at a major slow speed. I got in my car and started to drive off. Even the clock in my car seemed to be going the same speed as the one in my bedroom. I swore every clock on the planet was against me. I was surprised that I actually took my time getting to the restaurant. I hadn't seen his car yet when I had pulled into the parking lot, I bet he was going to make this huge entrance. I got out of my car and walked to the restaurant, I looked at my cell phone. It said 7:02 pm. I didn't care if he was a little late, like five minutes or so. I asked the waitress for my seat and she led me there, I sat down and looked everywhere. He was nowhere to be found. I kept glancing at my phone for the next 30 minutes. The waitress kept coming back and asking if I wanted anything, but I said I would wait, and I did until I could take it any longer. I walked back out to my car crying.


	3. Why

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 2: Why**

The only question I had been why. Why did he just leave me sitting there? Why did he think it was fine? I sat in my car crying and yelling why. I think even some people were looking at me. I took out my phone and started to text him angrily about it. I even called him a few times, but he didn't pick up. I put my keys into the ignition very shaky . Once I had turned on my car I just lay my head on the steering wheel letting everything out; every feeling, every breath, every thought, and every tear. It took me ten minutes to do that before I backed out of my parking spot and started to drive back home. I took the long way home so then I could let myself think.

Once I finally got home I didn't care if my dad saw me with my make up streaming down my face. I just walked inside and went straight upstairs even though I did hear him call my name once or twice. I stripped off my dress and put on my pajamas and curled up in my bed. I could still feel warm tears streaming down the side of my face. Sometimes I thought I felt his hand on my face to brush away the tears, but when I opened my eyes, turned around and used my arm to push him away, nothing was there. I fell back into my pillows just crying, not helping, tonight was the most horrible night in the world.

* * *

I had awoken to police red and blue lights shining up in my window. I sat up in bed and looked at my alarm clock, it had said 2:17 am. What had my neighbors done now?, I was wondering to myself when I started to wipe off some of that washed away make up. I put on my bathrobe and started to walk down stairs.

"Daddy, daddy. What is it?" I saw him in the doorway just hanging his head while the police officer was looking at him. I walked over to him and put my most of my arm around his back. He still wasn't answering me, "Daddy…?"

My dad had looked up to the police officer and must have motioned him to talk. "Miss, I'm wondering if you can verify this phone?", the police officer held up a phone in an evidence bag. I grabbed the bad and felt like somebody had just punched me in the chest. I knew who that cell phone belonged to. It was simple, I was on part of the wallpaper of it. I stood there just staring at the bag and the cell phone. "Miss, do you know?" The police officer stood up straight and started to grab from the bag, but I hugged the phone next to my chest and stared at him.

"Yes, I do know. What happened to him?" I almost started to yell at him. I still had the phone hugged to my chest. I poked at the keys through the bag and went through the messages, I was in there. I even went through the phone calls, and my phone call was the one that he missed. The police officer didn't answer me. I stuck out my finger and put the bag by my side yelling at the officer, "What happened to him?! Answer me!"

"You do not have the right to yell at me like that." He moved my finger away from his face and stood there. My dad just stood there watching it all go down.

"But I have the right to know what happened to him." I stomped my foot on the ground and held the phone with my grip right next to my leg. The officer started to grab for the bag again, but I stuck it behind my back. I know I was acting very stupid and offending an officer, but I wanted to know.

"Give me the phone, Miss", He held out his hand. I didn't give it to him. "Give me the phone!" I could see those little veins in his neck start to tense up with every word. I didn't give in, I just looked at my dad.

"No, I won't. Tell me what happened to him. I want to know." I held on to my daddy's arm and leaned on him.

"Honey, give the officer the phone." What?! My dad had sided with the officer. Well I could tell something had horribly gone wrong. His voice and posture was not what was normal. I handed over the phone and I felt another tear fall down my cheek.

"Please," I paused trying to keep myself together. "Just tell me what happened to him. I'm sorry about how I was acting just a minute ago."

"Okay. I told you're father. Your boyfriend, Nick…" He paused, I couldn't take it. Why did he pause? I needed him to tell me. He started up again, "Your boyfriend, Nick, was in a deadly car accident tonight." He hung his head when he had finished. Everything around me just started to go in slow motion and I couldn't stand anymore. I struggled to stand and I staggered backwards towards the couch and sat down. I sat there staring into space, not sure what to think. I only had one question on my mind.

"Is he alright?" I sat there, not looking at the officer. He was still standing in the door way. I didn't even turn to him when there was a silence between all three of us. I felt my dad's arm around my shoulders. I finally turned to the officer, "Is he alright?", I had sounded angry. I didn't want to sound that way right away, but I did. I stood up finally, and started to feel my mouth shacking and a tear slipping slowly down my cheek. I brushed it away and tried to say it one more time, "Is-s-s he alright-t-t?". I wasn't steady now.

"I'm sorry to say, he isn't. He's…" I didn't let him finish.

"Where is he? I want to see him. Tell me, please." I started to walk towards him. I thought he was in a hospital or in an ambulance going somewhere. The officer made me stop babbling about it by putting his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the face.

"He's not with us anymore. He was killed by the other car. I'm sorry for your loss" I shook out of his grip and yelled at him. I couldn't help myself.

"No, no, no. He's not. He's still here. I want him here. Let me see him. I know he's not dead." I kept yelling on and on about it. The officer grabbed my shoulders again to keep me from running out the door. "No, let me go! I want to see him. Let me go!!" He looked at my dad and motioned him to come get me, next thing I felt was my dad's huge grip about my arms and chest. I tried to kick away, but I couldn't. The officer just left back to his squad car and drove off. "Daddy, let go. I need to go. I need to see him. I know he's not dead! Let me go!" I kept forcing myself. I was finally shifted to face my daddy's shoulder.

I broke down into my daddy's shoulders while he stroked my hair and tried to comfort me. I couldn't believe it. I had left a horrible message at him and I was in a mad mood for earlier that night. I wish I could take that back. Did I cause his death? Did he open his phone and see the text messages or listen to the phone call that made him distracted and get in the car accident? Why? I started to ask the same question, why, over again, but not for the same reason as before.

* * *

I was still in my daddy's arms when I had woken up on the couch. Or more so, on his lap. I put my hands on my eyes and just rubbed my face. I felt like last night was a dream. Was it? My dad still was quiet so, I knew it wasn't a dream. I sat up and leaned my head against his shoulder and said, "Really?"

He didn't really understand, "What? What do you mean by really?"

"You, you're watching about it. About last night. Is that us on TV? They had people secretly filming us? Ugh. No" I covered my eyes and just fell over the other way on the other side of the couch. How could they do that to us?

The newscaster kept rambling over and over about information that I had known most of it. Some of it, I didn't. "One victim of this accident is Nick Jonas. The famous band of brothers has now lost a family member, brother, and wonderful musician. What will hold in store for them? We don't know. The girl friend of Nick, Miley Cyrus…" Now they put up the hidden film of my dad, the officer, and I up again, "…had it difficult, has you can see, to get information. She offended an officer by yelling at him. When she finally got the news, the officer and her dad had to hold her down until the officer left." Why did they have to get film of it? Oh my gosh, I just hated watching what I did last night.

"On Interstate 94 the cars collided with each other, we don't know, because no information has been given out, if or who caused the accident. This is Ricky Jonson reporting for KQWT. Thank you." The newscaster was finally done and I grabbed the remote from my dad and turned off the TV. He sat there doing nothing. Usually he would try to grab it back. He did nothing. I sat with him there doing nothing. I still asked why? Why the newscasters would do that to us? Why he had to die. Why?

"Why, daddy?" I grabbed his arm and curled up next to him, starting to cry again.


	4. Forever

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 3: Forever**

I sat in my room all day, 24/7. I couldn't help it, I was depressed. My dad always came in to check on me, but he would just slip his head in, look, then keep walking by for not even a second. I sat there just looking at the ceiling or just looking at the wall right in front of me. I didn't eat or drink. I just sat there. Nick's parents came back down from their visit in Philadelphia, to talk to me and my dad. They wanted me to help them set of the funeral arrangements, since they thought I knew him a lot. I did know him a lot, beyond a lot. I had been with him for three years and I was hoping and planning to be with him until we died.

I know they wanted me to help them, but I wasn't much help. I sat there looking out the window and I would only pay attention to them every other few minutes then disappearing into my own world again. Oh, everything was perfect in there, I just sat there holding my head with my stuffy sad nose just looking at the sun. I could see him perfectly. His silhouette was perfect, he looked so real. How could this happen to me? Another warm tear was falling down my cheek…

Next thing I felt was his mother, Denise's hand wiping the tear off my face. "Honey, I know how you feel. It's ok, everything will turn out fine." I could hear her voice starting to crack. I even felt his father, Paul's hand squeezing mine. I just sat there breaking down more, so I got up, walked away and started to wipe my own tears. I heard the chairs behind me squeak and I knew they were coming up behind me. I put on my shoes and sprinted out the door trying to get away from them.

"How could they think it would be okay? It has been just a day or so since he died and she thinks it's going to be perfectly fine. It's not going to be." I walked down the street talking to myself. I said that over about a hundred times or so before I got to the park. I found a lonely bench that was calling my name. I walked over to it, I sat down and just rubbed my hand on the seat of it, feeling the roughness of the wood. I kept rubbing it. After while it felt like silk to me, I must have been my mind playing tricks on me. It finally hit me. This was the park bench Nick and I sat on that one late night. Oh…How could I forget that night.

* * *

That night was everything special. It was about a year ago when everything was just blooming between us. We got done going to the movies and before he decided to bring me home, he covered up my eyes and directed me somewhere else. After about ten minutes we finally sat down and uncovered my eyes. "We're at a park. Why?"

He put his arm around me, "Because I felt like it."

"Ok, whatever." I leaned into his shoulder and just sighed. It was so peaceful. You didn't hear any annoying kids. You could only hear a few cars honking in the distance, but from that it was still peaceful.

"Well actually…" He repositioned himself to sit up straight. I don't know why, but I was started to get worried. He looked so serious. "I want to give you this." He tried to get something off his hand and I knew exactly what it was.

"Oh my, Nick really?" I was in shock.

"Yes." He finally got it off his hands and took my left ring finger and put it on. "I just want to give this to you so when we married, if we ever do, that you are mine forever. Don't lose it. It's beyond the most precious thing in the world to me, well behind you." He kissed me on the nose and I just blushed. I could feel it. I know he couldn't really see it because it was dark and we were a good ten feet away from any street lamp.

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there moving it on my finger. I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I finally got my breath back, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Forever"

"I promise" He just kissed me back, and we sat there for most of the night till about the early hours of the morning.

* * *

I sat there finally moving that ring on my finger, it was still a bit big even though it has been a year. I finally took it off and looked at it. I didn't know this before, but it was engraved: _'True Love Can Never End'_. I started crying, because he always used to say that, and I didn't know that he actually meant something by it. I also remembered that he had carved out something on the back of the bench. I got up and walked around it, and I was right. It was still there: _'Nick + Miley'_ in a heart. It wasn't the best heart, but I still loved it. I know it sounds corny, but then again, I loved it.

I finally walked back to the house and sneaked into the door. I should have known all of them would have been waiting there for me, so half way through my sneaking; I stopped and just walked in normal.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, where were you?" Really, now my dad wants me to be a worry-wart.

"Dad, calm down. I didn't do anything. I just sat in the park. It was peaceful"

"Ok, well we have something for you." Denise, had her hands at her side, but she was holding her pant leg. Was she nervous or something?

"What is it? Is it information about Nick?" My eyes got as big as softballs my dad had told me after that, well how could I not have them that big. I wanted something to cheer me up.

"Some of it is? Come sit down," Paul motioned his arm to the living room. It looked like they had planned to tell me like this. It sounded like a short play. I started towards the living room. I slipped out of my shoes and my coat and it fell on the ground. I sat down in a chair and just leaned back. Oh, this felt better than the bench, just saying.

"So, what is it?" I actually decided to lean forward towards them.

My dad also leaned forward and held his head up by his hand, "Do you want the bad news or good news?"

"There's a choice. Really? Um… bad news." I leaned back again; I was going to prepare myself for this one.

"It's about the accident. They said Nick was the one who drifted over the line and hit the other car…" Denise started to shake, so Paul put one arm around her and with the other, he was holding her hand. Right away I was thinking of my questions the other day. Was I the one that caused his death? She started up again. "They don't know how or why, because his phone was in his pocket and everything you sent him wasn't read and the voicemail wasn't checked." I lost my breath right away and let everything out. I wasn't to blame.

"So, what is the good news?" I still leaned back, but I shifted myself to crossing my legs and putting my arms on the arms rests on the chair.

"He had this also in his pocket." My dad brought out a box from his pocket. "He was on his way to the restaurant to go to you. He just didn't make it." With the last sentence, my dad hung his head. I started to lean forward very slowly not know what to do. Should I just sit here or look at the box? Denise was already crying in her husband's shoulder with just seeing the box. She must know what was in there. I was looking around at everybody's expression and it was confusing. I didn't know what to do. My dad finally looked back up me. He shook the box to tell me to come get it.

I got up slowly once again and grabbed it from him. The box was soft and fuzzy just like any other jewelry box. I bet it was just another kind of necklace. Denise was still crying but now she was like yelling or screaming in sorrow. I couldn't stand it, so I walked towards the stairs and slowly opened the box. I saw it glitter when the sun hit it. I opened it further and I almost fainted. I leaned against the wall and slid down it biting on my lip and trying to hold back the screams and crying. I couldn't take it, I had to cry and scream. My dad just looked at me, he got up and patted my shoulder and walked back around to the kitchen to get Kleenex's.

He was going to propose that night! He was going to propose to me that night!! How sweet?! Oh my gosh. I looked at the ring through my blurry eyes. When I finally took it out of the box, I shined more beautiful than I thought. I put it on my left ring finger next to his band. It had fit perfectly. Now it looked like I just got married, with the engagement ring and the wedding band. I couldn't stop crying, I can't believe he was going to propose to me. He was going to keep his promise: FOREVER.


	5. I Don't Want To

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 4: I Don't Want To**

The next few days were the same, just going very slow. I would hear my dad, Denise, and Paul talking about the funeral arrangements. The funeral was tomorrow and I didn't want to take any part of it. Finally Joe and Kevin came around to the house. They just walked into the house started talking to their parents. I could finally here someone walk up the stairs and down the hallway. His voice was subtle and quiet.

"Miley." He poked his head into my room then he walked in. "There you are." He sat down on my bed.

"Where else would I be? I have been sitting here for the past two days or so." I kept looking out the window. I saw him look at the picture of Nick and I. He shifted back to look at me. He took my jaw and moved my head to face him. I just looked at him, not sure why.

"It's okay. You still got us." He hugged me and I hugged back until I put my hand up in between us. I pushed him away. He looked down at my hand. "You found it?"

"I found what?"

"The ring." He took my hand and held it. He pointed at the ring, " This ring."

"What? What is so important about it?"

"You're still wearing it. I think that amazing." Wow, one moment to tell you that Joe was not the brightest crayon in the box. "I would think that he is, umm…" He couldn't exactly say it, "dead—that you wouldn't wear it. But then again, I do get wrong sometimes." He chuckled a bit at the end. It helped, I started to chuckle a little bit too. It felt good to do that.

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow at the funeral?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Umm…Well actually, our mom made us make a video."

"Really?" I wasn't that fond of it. "Please tell me I'm not in there." I put my head in my hands just hoping and praying it would say that I wasn't.

"Miley, come on. You were a huge part of it life. You have to be in there. Plus it takes too much time to crop you out of photos." He started laughing again.

I wasn't laughing along with him, "How many times am I in it?"

"Not much"

"Joe, tell me the truth." I lifted by head back up and sat up straight with him.

"I'm serious. You're only in there a few times. We knew you didn't want really any part of the funeral, so we cut down the photos of you and nick to slim. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. You better be telling the truth."

"Oh don't worry." Joe got up off my bed and started to walk towards my door. "Come with me. Let's go downstairs. You probably haven't had any social time with anyone in the past few days."

"There, you are wrong. I have had enough social time with your parents, but I'll go down anyway." I slipped on my slippers and started to walk behind him. He kept glancing at my hand with the ring on. It was like he was obsessed with it. We finally had made it downstairs and the first words out of Denise's mouth was, "Oh Miley---"

I cut her off, "No. Period. Nada. Nothing. Zilch." I walked past her to the fridge. I hadn't eaten much lately either. She stood there speechless just staring and watching me walk there; I think I could even feel her glaring down my back. "I'm not going to do anything tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll stop asking." She finally unfroze herself and turned around. I just grabbed something from the cupboard to eat and sat by the kitchen table. I took a scoop of my cereal, Cocoa Puffs, and my dad was staring at me. His eyes were talking to me, complaining, come on just do something. I motioned my eyes like, no I'm not going to. He just rolled his eyes.

Kevin came by with a spoon and snuck into my cereal and took some. I was a tad too late with my response, by swinging my arm at him. I then covered up my cereal, blocking him and walked upstairs. I lay on my bed and finished my cereal. Mmhm it was good. I finally just relaxed with the lights off and closed my eyes. I could almost fall asleep again.

* * *

I can still see perfectly what I saw in my head that day, every time I close my eyes and think about it….

I was standing in the middle of the street and it was dark. I wasn't sure where I was and I looked around frantically trying to figure it out. I finally turned around and I knew it, I was at Nick's car accident. The lights were blinding me from every direction. I finally could see what was happening; they were trying to get to Nick in his car. I could see his face slightly between everyone. I walked towards the car and I was surprised no one was stopping me. I got closer and closer and still no one was stopping me. It was like I wasn't real. I finally felt something hit me. All my emotion from later that night when I found out he was dead was flooding back into me.

I was now just two feet away from the car having people walking through me while I was just looking into the car still watching them try to get into the car. Nick was just lifeless there, facing in my direction. He had blood slightly running down the side of his face. I started to see that my tears were blurring up my vision. I was also starting to whimper. I crossed my arms and put my hand over my mouth. I started to shake while I was crying until I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull them towards them.

I cried in their shoulder, not know who, until I had looked up. It was Nick. Nick, my boyfriend. I started to hug and kiss his cheeks when I looked up. I couldn't believe it. I was finally smiling and loving this; wait I couldn't, we both were not real at this moment. I turned back around and I finally saw the lights lighting up Nick lifeless face on the stretcher. I turned back to look at his ghost, who was smiling at me. I let go of everything I was holding onto and just stood there, look at both Nicks. I was standing there confused, waiting for an answer.

"Don't. Stop." He had said. I turned to him, not sure what he had said that for.

"What?" I raised my arms, and started to wipe some tears again.

"Don't be confused. You know what the truth about this is and stop being like this to my mother." He actually made sense.

"But I don't want to do anything tomorrow with the funeral."

"Then don't and disappoint everyone," He looked down and took my hand. "I'm happy they gave this to you."

"Were you really going to propose that night?" I looked into his eyes wanting a sincere answer.

"Did they say they found it in my pocket?"

"Yes…" I said very slowly still looking into those amazing eyes.

"Then Yes I was. Now, please. This is a hard time for everyone and you're acting like you don't care. I have been watching and ---"

I cut him off. "But you're a ghost."

"And this is your dream. You're making this all up."

"Really?" Please say no. Please say something else.

"You'll find out. Please keep this ring on forever. Don't lose it. I was going to keep my promise: Forever. I love you." He finally kissed me on my cheek and walked off.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden shot of air knocked out of me. I sat up in bed right away asking myself a hundred questions. Was I actually making it all up? Was he really there in my dream? Is that how it all happened that night? I asked them over and over making it seem like a hundred question. I lifted up my hand and it looked at the ring and just smiled. I looked finally at my clock at it was six in the morning, the day of the funeral. I could do this. I could make it through the day. I again slightly curled my hair and did my make-up. I put on my black dress and little leather coat. It was subtle; I just looked at myself in the mirror and kept thinking. Joe and Kevin's little video was making me curious. I finally turned around to walk downstairs and was ready to go. My daddy hugged me when I went downstairs. We got in the car and started to drive. I didn't say anything and I could notice my dad kept looking at me in the review mirror while I was looking out the window.

We got to Funeral Home to have a quick visitation. I could already see all my friends of there; Emily, Mitchel, Demi, Selena, David, and many more. While I was looking at them all, I could see in the corner of my eyes was an open casket. I again was frozen. I took a hold of my other hand was felt the ring: Forever. I walked over there and promised myself I wouldn't try to cry. I finally saw his perfect face.

His face was so subtle. I didn't want it to stay there frozen in time. I took my hand and felt his face and then his suit. I started to giggle a bit because it wasn't like a tuxedo. It was one of the suits he had worn on tour. I had already seen some notes that people had left in the casket. I took the one I had written out of my purse and put it in the jacket pocket. The front of it said: Forever.

Once the whole little visitation was done we all went to church and waited for the casket to arrive.

I try to make myself not remember this all. I like to not say this. I was sad for most of it and I felt out of place. Every single one of my friends had said something, but I didn't. I liked Joe and Kevin's video, even though Joe lied about it. He said I was in it a little; I was in it way more than a little. I tried to keep a straight face on it, but it just made me cry. When the whole funeral was done, I was allowed to walk out with his family because I was his girlfriend. I stood outside of the church saying goodbye to everyone. The casket was not going to go to a graveyard, he was going to be cremated first, and then parts of his giving to me and his family, and then the rest of him put in a burial resting place. When the casket had passed me, I just looked at it and took a deep breath. As I did, I felt a gush of wind touch my face. It made my hair blow and I just took in that air. I smiled as I looked back at the sun; I had felt like he was there. Nick was there.


	6. Need To Get Away

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 5: Need to Get Away**

"Let it go, it's just a chapter in the book of your life. Never close that book; just turn the page, everything will turn out fine."

I had heard that quote the other day and it struck me. I was first mad when I overheard someone say it, but after awhile it finally set in and made sense. I sat on the beach actually thinking it over. With all of the "it's going to be all right", "it's going to be okay", and "don't worry. You still got us. Its fine" they were all starting to make sense. It was like everybody knew that quote and was slapping it in my face. I wasn't that mad or frustrated. I just kind of felt dumb when I actually figured it out. I lay down in the sand and dung my arms and feet in it the best I could. Oh, it was so cool. It felt nice.

"Miley." I had my eyes closed and wasn't sure who it was. I just kept them close.

"Yeah." I was so relaxed and didn't want to move. I stayed there waiting for them to say their name, but they didn't right away.

"It's Mitchel."

"And Emily."

"Oh hey you guys." I opened my eyes and sat up. They were two of my closes friends that I had since the show business.

Mitchel kept walking forward, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels good to relax here."

"Can we join, or do you want to join us to go to the Mall?" Emily popped out behind him and came down my height.

"Sure. I'll go. I need some time with other people and out of my house." I started laughing towards the end. Even though I missed having Joe, Kevin, Paul, and Denise there, I went shopping with Mitchel and Emily. They were nice that they thought of me.

We walked around like being the normal celebrities, just like everybody else. I was glad that the new law of this year was us celebrities can sew paparazzi taking photos of us doing normal activities. I wasn't bothered much since the death of Nick and because of the law. Mitchel and Emily signed a few autographs when I went into Vanity and looked around. We all have a conference with reporters, like at Comic Con, about our lives, music and movies. So we needed some new clothes is what Emily thought. I finally bought a new little dress even though I didn't really want to, but Emily made me. Emily bought another dress, but different and it looked perfect on her. Mitchel just bought a V-neck graphic t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Boys and the new fashion: Skinny Jeans. It makes me laugh.

* * *

The Next day we had the conference and basically Emily and Mitchel had all the questions. Again I felt invisible, like my dream the other day. Finally a question caught my attention.

"Miley, everyone has heard about your boyfriend Nick Jonas die?" Everybody in the building got quite. I think you could hear a pin drop. The reporter continued, "Do you have any words about it?"

I took a deep breath and sat up a little bit straighter, "I actually do. It was a tough situation for his family, my family, and I. I thought I lost my best friend and lifelong companion. I sat in my room staring outside for days just picturing him. I ran away from my house to get away from everything. I felt lost and had no direction. Until the today I heard a quote that goes, 'Let it go, it's just a chapter in the book of your life. Never close that book; just turn the page, everything will turn out fine'. I did hear those words a lot and never realize until they were true. I'll just say that you never know what is going to happen, so you got to live it the best way there is."

I finished and leaned back in my chair. I had felt my eyes start to tear up saying that. Emily's hand was patting and rubbing my shoulder. The building was still quite until someone started clapping. Everybody started clapping and stood up for me. I was then crying for how people were acting. I loved that feeling; everyone was so nice about it. I finally felt another hand on my other shoulder and I looked to my side and no one was there. I just smiled and knew Nick was still with me. Just like my dream.

* * *

The next month was just nothing. Everything had calmed down about it and my dad thought I was still different. I kept refusing him, until one day he actually sat me down and talked to me. "Miley, honey. You are still different. You're not the same old Smiley Miley that I know."

"First, I'm always going to be different now. I lost him. Second, I'm still your Smiley Miley. See" I put on a huge smile on my face; show every single one of my teeth. He grabbed my chin and kissed my forehead. I wiped my smile away and knew he didn't believe me. "Com'on dad. You know what I said was right. Just believe me."

He turned around the grab something off the side table and handed them to me. "Plane tickets? What for?", I asked him. He didn't say anything. He motioned me to open it. "Ok…one plane ticket. Still, why?"

"Ugh, that you aren't getting it. I'm having you go to Wilmington, Virginia to get away from everything. You need it."

"But dad. No. I don't need it." I shoved the tickets back at him.

"Yes, you do and you're going." He got up and started to walk away.

"All the way to the other side of the country? It's like your shipping me off the boot camp or something."

"I'm not shipping you off. You just need to get away from paparazzi and crazy life over here. You'll like it. I have friends over there. You might actually remember them, from when you were younger."

"Okay. I'll take your little trip. How long am I there?"

"As long as you feel like it. Minimum, two weeks. After that, it's your decision."

"Okay. Two weeks. That's all I'm taking and then I'm coming back home. You'll see, that I won't change a bit, because I'm perfectly fine," I was already up and walking towards the stairs multitasking, talking to my dad. "You'll see. You'll see." And I was gone up the stairs. Making it sound dramatic by fading out my voice.

I started to pack my clothes right away because I knew my dad would want me to. It was sunny Virginia so I packed my normal shorts and t-shirts. I had already two suitcases packed up and sitting by the door by 8 o'clock that night. My mind kept racing thinking if it was the right thing to do or not. I had many questions and I just sat on my bed thinking them over and over again. I grabbed the picture of Nick and me; the one I had put face down a few days ago, and looked at it. I rubbed my finger over his face and just mumbled, "I wish you could go with me", and pressed it against my chest. I was asleep after that.


	7. The Start

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 6: The Start**

The next morning I woke up and was ready to leave. I got ready and had my daddy drive me to the airport. I sat in the car quiet and when I got to the airport we didn't really say a tear-jerking goodbye. I just said good-bye and see you in two weeks. I closed the door and he drove off. I looked at the airport and walked in. It was crazy and it was only 8 am. I finally found my flight and sat in the waiting area.

When I finally got on the plane I put on my Ipod and didn't listen to the flight attendant. They are always annoying. I started mouthing "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha and the person next to me told me to stop, so I decided to turn it up louder and look out the window. Next thing I knew I was knocked out and woke up in Charleston, Virginia. I got off and plane, got my bags, and started to look for a taxi.

In the end I found out I didn't get a taxi, there was actually a guy there with a sign that said 'Miley Cyrus'. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

"I'm so excited to see you. It's been 15 years since I last saw you." He grabbed my bags and put them in the bed of his truck. "This is Old Betty. She's been around forever and she is still running. You use to love rides in her." I just looked at him, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Brad. Brad Henders, but you can just call me Brad.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Brad." I didn't put out my hand or anything. I just walked towards the truck and got in. "So, how far is it till Wilmington?"

"About two hours."

"Two hours?!"

"Yes, it's actually not that bad." I just thought, I got to deal with this person for two hours, just rambling off about _old times_. He started the truck up and backed out of his parking spot. "You know, it was strange that your dad started talking to me last week. I hadn't talked to him for about five or six months. When we told me about what has been happening I was in shock and I was sad. Oh, but I have your room ready on the house."

"Random question, where's your wife?"

"She died while my son was about five years old in a riding accident. "

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did the horse just get spooked and she just kicked off?"

"Basically. She looked like this" He dug in his back pocket for his wallet and brought out a picture of her. "I think of her every day. Jacob looks exactly like her," he pointed to his son in the picture.

"Oh, how hold is he now?"

"He's going to turn ten next month. He's so excited. He's also very excited he is going to be seeing The Miley Cyrus" I laughed a bit. "But don't worry, you won't get the crazy mobs of people around here."

"Thanks." We sat quiet for the next few hours and I don't remember anything that I had seen. Brad kept telling me that I loved this and I loved that, even though I don't remember any of it. We finally got to his house and there was an old basset hound that came right up to me like he knew me right away. I wasn't a fan, so I backed away.

"Don't worry. Old Sergeant won't hurt you"

"Sergeant?"

"It's just a nickname or a joke name. Real names Rocky."

"Daddy!" I heard up by the house. I guessed it was Jacob. He came running outside with his arms wide open. Brad was right; he looked like his mother in the picture.

"Hey buddy." He hugged his son then gave him one of my bags to carry.

"Oh, I can carry them." I tried to get out fast enough but Brad didn't let me.

"Don't worry. You're the guest, so you don't need to do much. Jacob show Miley her room; I'll grab the rest of the stuff"

"Okay." He picked up my suitcase and ran back to the house. He waited for me by the door so I could open it for him. We walked around the house showing me the rooms then we went upstairs. My room was the second room on the left. It was kind of small. I grabbed the suitcase from him.

"Thank you little man." I gave him a thumb up and took the suitcase from him. I sat on the bed and fell back. I closed my eyes and imagined my friends, my house, and especially my bed back in L.A. I realized something funny and grabbed my phone. I turned it back on and tried to find out if I had service or not. Nope, I didn't. "Damn It!"

"What? What's so wrong?" Brad came up with the rest of my suitcases and was in the doorway.

"My phone gets no service. Com'on you stupid thing, work. I can't live without you."

"And you will have to," Brad put down my suitcases and grabbed my phone out of my hand.

"Hold on. What?" I sat up and pointed my finger at him.

"Your Dad's orders. No phone for awhile and plus you won't get any service unless you actually go into town." He turned off my phone and stuck it in his pocket. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"And how far away is town?"

"Um…about twenty to thirty minutes. Hey, we do live on a beach next to the ocean."

"Yeah that's a great perk." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Now that's the spirit. Dinners in an hour. It's a grill out with some neighbors."

"Okay, I'll try to get down there later." He walked out and shut my door. I just found my Ipod and searched Jonas Brothers and drowned myself with his music.

* * *

I eventually fell asleep until somebody knocked on my door. "Miley. Com'on." I could tell it was little man. I don't know why I called him that, but it suited him.

"Uh…what?"

"Its supper and dad is wondering where you are."

"Okay. Okay. Tell him I'll be down in a bit." I could hear him when walked downstairs and I got up. I combed through my hair and fixed my makeup a bit. I walked downstairs and it was like an obstacle course around the house with me was trying to find my way out. I finally found my way outside and it turned sudden quiet.

"Oh my, it's been years" "Oh she has changed" "Oh I feel so bad for her" Everyone was quiet and I could hear those murmurs or I could read it in their eyes.

"Finally she's down." Brad broke the silence with his arms wide open for a hug from me. I walked down the front porch and gave him a hug.

I whispered to him, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep with my Ipod going."

"It's okay. You haven't missed much." He turned back to the grill and finished some burgers.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Andreson, you probably don't remember me, but when you were here younger you would play at my house whenever you daddy didn't want to deal with you." She laughed at the end and I gave her fake smile. I still didn't remember.

"How old was I here when I came around this area?" I asked her.

"Oh probably two to three years old."

"Oh so that is why don't remember some stuff, but I bet I had fun." I shook my head and she patted my arm like an older woman would.

I kept going around from person to person. I just shook my head and just agreed with everything. Some people I think saw straight through me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to go back to bed. When we were finally done I offered myself to help, to be polite, and Brad let me. Jacob and I were cleaning around the yard picking up dropped cups and plates. Jacob told me some of his famous hiding spots; I almost thought those would come in handy sometime. It didn't take long to pick up everything, bring it inside, and then organize the house. After we were done it was a quiet night. Brad put Jacob to bed and I wrote in my journal about my time here. I had a picture of Nick right next to me while I wrote.

My door squeaked open, "Hey, are you okay?"

I stopped writing and put my pen in my journal, "Yeah, sure. It's just the first day."

"Yeah, that's about right, but are you actually okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When my wife died, I couldn't even look at my son. I couldn't show my face anywhere; basically, I was in my own little shell and I didn't want to leave it."

"If you're saying I'm in a shell, I'm not."

"I'm just saying, it's a basic place to fall back into when someone you love dies"

"Yeah I know, but I'm not. I'm fine." He was starting to get me mad. I got up and put my journal on the bookstand and started to crawl into bed.

"Yeah, okay. But if you need to talk, just holler. I'll be there for you."

"Okay," I knew I didn't need his help, I was fine, "Night."

"Goodnight Miley." He said it and left. The door squeaked closed again and I just looked out my window.

I knew I wasn't tricking myself, I wasn't fine. I just needed to trick him, I don't need help. I don't want help. I sighed, "What I am I saying? I know I'm not tricking myself. I'm not fine." I turned around to my side and fell asleep. Without letting myself know that Brad was on the other side of the door listening to what I just said.


	8. Break Free

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

Chapter 7: Break Free

The next morning was tough to wake up to. The rooster from a distance crowed at 5:30 in the morning. I was so pissed off. Finally when seven 'o' clock came around the corner I was up. Barely, but up.

"Sleepy head, Miles. Com'on," I could hear Brad shouting from a downstairs, "Breakfast is nice and hot. You better be coming to get it". I ignored him and slowing walked downstairs and he wasn't kidding about breakfast. That table was full of food for just us three.

"Really?" I was in shock.

"What?"

"All this food. Really? We need all this food." I grabbed a plate and started to fill my plate.

"Oh this is normal and we usually finish it all." He faked a huge smile and he put a huge bite of a pancake in his mouth. I started laughing. Jacob was trying to get most of it in his mouth too but he couldn't. I giggled at him too.

"Okay." I kept laughing while I filled my plate. I couldn't believe in how much I was putting on my plate. It was a tower.

* * *

After breakfast I just sat on the couch feeling bloated. "I think I ate too much."

"Aww, you'll be okay." Brad patted my shoulder, "Now com'on we got to go out to the barn." I got up and followed him outside and to the barn. It was and older rustic colored barn. I knew it would need a paint job to make it seem better. I didn't know that he had animals, or just horses. He opened the door and three horses stuck their heads out of their stables. I smiled and I knew Brad noticed that.

"You have horses?!"

"Yeah, always have. Always will." He walked up to the first stable and gave him some feed. "Here's Thunder," I laughed. "Yeah I know it's funny, but he's Jacob horse and he named him when he was littler and it just stuck."

"Oh." I patted Thunder's nose. We continued.

"This Big Boy is mine," He laughed and gave him some feed too. When I walked up he wasn't kidding out his size, he was huge. "Oh and his name is Big Boy."

"Oh. Ha." I laughed a bit too.

"This little girly over here is Hanley. She's the youngest of them all." Hanley slightly galloped in her stable. I giggled a bit until it hit me; she looked like someone.

"Blue Jeans" I put my hand out and she nudged it.

"What?"

"Blue Jeans, my horse. She looks like Blue Jeans."

"Oh. Is that fine?"

"Yeah." I shook it out of my head. I rubbed her head and it felt like I was back in Tennessee with Blue Jeans. I couldn't let it leave my head. I felt that Brad snuck out of the barn with Big Boy. He shouted for Jacob to also get his horse. All of a sudden Jacob of down here getting Thunder.

"Hey Miley. You got Hanley while you're here."

"Yeah and she's great." I kept staring into her eyes just making a conversation with her. She wasn't scared of me or anything. She was so calm and after awhile I found her saddle and hooked her up. I brought her out of barn and Brad was smiling. I got up on Hanley; it felt so weird because I haven't gone riding in so long.

We slowly rode circles around the area that he had fenced up. I had to get back into the rhythm of riding. I have missed this. "Miley, take her out of here. She needs some freedom. Just be back later," Brad yelled across the fenced area. I saw in the distance he opened the gate. Hanley stopped and just stared it down.

"Hanley, girl?" I was confused. All of a sudden she started to gallop to the gate. I almost fell off, but I grabbed the rope before she was at full speed. We sped past Brad and Jacob and across their yard and into the open range of the hills behind his house. In the distance I could see the beach, I tapped her to go there and she jogged her way down that mile.

I didn't control her; I let her do her own thing and it felt so good. When we were at the beach I jumped off her and I walked her on the sand.

"You freaked me out a bit there, but that was a great feeling. Thank you." I rubbed her nose and we were both quiet. We walked probably a good mile on the beach. We played around in the water a bit and it just felt nice to joke around with a horse. She made me think of Blue Jeans. When I wanted to leave I jumped back on her and she took off once again, but she didn't run.

I decided the lean forward on her and relax listening to her breathing.

* * *

After awhile of just reading and sitting on the porch Brad came out and sat down by me.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, kind of." I faced him. He faced me back.

"Hey, we were wondering if you want to come to town?"

"Yes. I'll just go change and yeah." I stood up and started running to the door until he stopped me.

"Calm down there missy. It's not like the major town that your use to, it just…town."

"Yeah I know, but I would like the change."

"Okay, but we are leaving in ten minutes." I sprinted into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I brushed my hair slightly and put on a new shirt and kept on the jeans and cowboy boots I had on. I fixed my make up somewhat and then walked downstairs. It only took me about 5 minutes. Brad was at the door looking at his watch laughing.

"What?" I looked at him with a smile.

"You city girls."

"What do you mean about us city girls?"

"Don't you guys take like thirty minutes to get ready for a simple trip?"

"No. Not always, but I still got my Southern roots, so it only takes me five minutes."

"Okay, whatever." We headed for the truck and headed for town.

* * *

Town was tiny, as he said. We walked down the street and there were all of these family business stores. I walked into store full of miscellaneous stuff. I started looking at some objects on the wall until someone walked into me. With how clumsy I am, I fell over.

"Ohh. Sorry." There was a mystery man behind the tower of boxes he was holding.

"Nah, its fine. No harm, no foul." I helped him with some of boxes and walked with him. I took off a few boxes and he wasn't a man, just a guy. A teenager. We walked into the back room and set down all the boxes, he put his hand out.

"Lucas. Lucas Rushton. Thank you."

"Miley. Miley Cyrus. You're Welcome."

"You from around here? I haven't seen you before"

"Actually no," I finally realized I was still shaking his hand. I let go, "I from California, My dad shipped me down here to get away from things."

"Like what?" We started walking back to the front of the store.

"Oh…" I had to lie. It's not the perfect first impression saying my boyfriend/fiancé died and that's why I'm shipped down here. I lied with a simple one, "… just family stuff."

"Oh…well sounds interesting." He laughed a bit. I saw Brad in the corner of my eye wave at me.

"I got to go. I hope I see you around---", I was stuck on his name.

"Lucas."

"Lucas, I hope to see you around." I shook his hand again and ran off.


	9. Too Much Quiet

One Way to Say **I LOVE YOU**

Chapter 8: Too Much Quiet

"Ohh," Brad cooed to me when I walked back out to them. He was carrying some grocery bags and I offered to take one from him.

"What? There was nothing there." I took a bag from him and continued walking.

"Oh yes there was. You like him." I heard the little voice behind me. Jacob had made a funny face to me and I just rolled my eyes. He started to sing a little kid love song, "Miley and Lucas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then-"

"Jacob. Please stop. It was nothing. I just helped him with some boxes!" I turned around and barked at him. His face went from laughing and happy to scared and in shock. I didn't like seeing that face of him, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean it." I turned back around and kept walking. Once we got back to the truck, I put mine and Jacob's groceries in the bed of it. Everything was quiet now. We all got into the truck and the ride home was quiet.

* * *

Once we got home, we put away all the groceries and I went to my room. It was still quiet and neither Jacob nor Brad had been talking to me. When I yelled at Jacob, did that just ruin everything? I didn't mean it. He was just getting me mad. I grabbed my journal, the picture of Nick, and my ring and walked out of the house.

Brad had caught me, "Where you going?"

"Beach. I need some air." I lied at the end and I think he didn't even hear the ending. I walked the mile and found it. I sat down on the dunes and laid my journal in the sand next to me. I took my engagement ring, from Nick, out of the box and let the sun hit it while I was in awe of it. It was still so beautiful. I have only had it on once, a few days after he died when his parents and my dad gave it to me. Since then I have just had it tucked away in my suitcases and bags.

Suddenly my journal flew open towards the end of it. The wind was still flipping through pages of it. It stopped on one of my last entries. I read it over and thought. The words didn't sound like me right away but I continued.

"I feel like the blame, the reason, or the situation. Can I fix this? Somehow? Someway? I don't know any more. I know I have tried to cope, but I can't get over it. Now I'm here because of my actions. I'm horrible and my dad just wanted me gone. He just wanted me to stay away or just fill my mind full of fantasies across the country. I won't. I can't. I hate him, how could he think that. I want my Nick. I need _him_. That is the only him I need."

Towards the end, in the last three sentences sounded like me, but the rest didn't. I wrote this just a few days ago. I felt so horrible reading that. How could I think like that? I would never say that about my dad. He has been wonderful and he cares about me. All of a sudden the question played in my head, "Do you feel like this, really?" I froze my thoughts. The question sounded like it was said by Nick.

"No, I would never." I sat back up and brushed the sand off my legs.

"Well then why did you write that?"

"Nick, I didn't mean it. That doesn't even sound like me." I put my journal down and looked at my ring. Now I know I was going crazy when you're talking to the wind. It's only my third day here and I'm already crazy! My journal was going bizarre again with its pages flying everywhere. All of a sudden my pictures of Nick flew out of it, flying across the beach. "No!" I got up quickly and started running after them. I almost forgot to grab the jewelry box and my journal.

I kept chasing it down most of the beach. I was getting exhausted. It just wouldn't slow down at all. My pictures finally stopped at a pair of legs. The legs had a torso attached to it too. He bent over and grabbed them. "These yours?"

"Yes, thank you." I grabbed them from him. When I looked up at him, he had a confused look on his face, "May I help you?"

"Well…," I think he was still trying to put the words in the correct way. "Aren't you Miley? From the store earlier?"

Busted. "Yeah. It's me. I ran into you." I laughed towards the end.

"Well Hi again." He laughed. "So who are those of?"

"What?"

"Who are those pictures of? A secret crush or what?" He laughed again towards the end.

"No. Just someone." I pulled back out my journal and stuck them in there.

"Who?" I know he was having fun with me, but I didn't want to pour out on him.

"No one. Just someone that I know." I was sterner with him.

"Okay. It's okay." He stopped laughing. I was silent. "So what you doing out here?"

"Oh you didn't see me just there earlier." He had a confused face on, "I just wanted to let some pictures go with the wind and have myself chase them. It's the best way I get a workout." I was joking around and laughed through it all.

He went along with it, "Oh really, I'll have to try it sometime." We both ended up laughing so hard that we were both crying when we were walking back to the dune I was sitting at.

When I sat down I actually realized that Brad probably had supper ready. "Oh I should go for supper."

"I'll walk you. It's not a big deal." He had that cute little puppy dog face on. He really wanted to.

I smiled, "Okay. I would like that." We got up and started walking back. It was only a mile so it wasn't that long. Brad heard us coming up the porch.

"Hey Lucas." It was Brad. Great. I could hear him through the screen door.

"Hey Mr. Henders."

"Still a Lady's Man?" Brad came outside.

Lucas laughed but never fully answered.

"Hey how about you join us for supper. You're Dad won't mind."

"Yeah sure." He started walking towards the door. I was not so excited. I hit my head with my hand with a sigh that they didn't hear. I was the last one to go inside and sit down.

* * *

After supper Lucas said bye, left and walked home. I helped Brad and Jacob clear the table then walked back up to my room. I sat in window trying to think about everything that had happened today. I wasn't doing so well about that. I was drawing blanks. Dumb brain. I suddenly realized that I still had on my ring. I wondered if Lucas noticed.

The night went on slowly and I kept going downstairs to grab some water then scurried back up the stairs to get to my room. Even though I was bored and wanted something to do, I didn't go downstairs. Brad never came up and got me or bothered me. I decided to crash early that night. I sick of the time so I covered every clock in my room and drifted off to sleep. It was peaceful and relaxed. I liked it very much.

* * *

The next morning I woke up by 10:30 and was surprised no one was around. I looked in every room and still no one. I finally saw a note Brad had left me:

_Went to Church. Didn't think you needed/wanted to. _

_If you wanted to, Sorry. Just remind us next week. See you around 11:30-12_

_-Brad_

I just grabbed my cereal and went back up to my room. I just ate and got ready for the day. When I was done with that, I went out to the barn to see the horses. I did the chores and spent some extra time with Hanley. After awhile I heard the truck pull into the farm. Brad was home.


End file.
